


Argument

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arguing, Blood, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, Glass in the eye, Gun Spawn and Regen, Ice, Implied/Referenced Murder, Magic, Mostly the face, brothers fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: A night out doesn't go as planned and things escalate back at home.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts), [DysfunctionalRequest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DysfunctionalRequest/gifts), [Inutoaluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/gifts), [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts).



Ryuken stumbled through the door, trying to silently dislodge the bullet sticking from his left bicep without making any noise. He managed to close the door without it squeaking.

A few hours ago, he was taking a small break from dancing at this club that opened up a few days ago when someone came up to him and spat off about his dead mother and his 'peon-ass' clothes. Needless to say, he was swiftly silenced with two well-placed kicks. The real sucky thing that happened after was a huge group, that was lead by the unconscious bastard on the ground, shooting at him.

Well, he ended up taking out a few of them out while he ran down towards a fence in an uncharted neighborhood and hopped over. You could imagine the look on his face when he dropped down into a backyard full of close to twenty Pitbulls. Which were more rapid than usual.

That encounter was as messy as it was shitty, considering the turdy minefield he had to step through while fighting them off. How the owner, or anyone else around, didn't come running to the scene was beneath his caring. He probably killed off close to seven or eight in his frantic race to climb back out and limp home. Luckily for him, the gang chasing him didn't persist farther than that.

This entire disaster of a night happened in the span of twenty minutes surprisingly. Probably ten more since he found his way home while trying his damnedest to keep from fainting to the ground.

He lifted the 'dinner', which was a can of baked tuna which had gone cold, to his mouth and slurped out most of the contents, and tossed it into the trash to his right without a glance on his way to the bathroom. He stumbled in, flipped the switch, and shut the door behind him. He then turned his half distorted gaze to the mirror and froze.

Honestly, he doesn't remember the last time he felt this sick to his stomach when he got a good look at himself in the reflection. His pale blonde hair was disheveled and caked with red from where he was bitten, his magenta lock frayed and bent. Purplish-red oozing down between his eyes, one of them blackened and swollen. One of his eyebrows was ripped off alongside a chunk of skin, deep gashes marred his left cheek, his nose broken and bloodied, the lower part of his jaw shredded and ripped, and a section of his ear torn.

His dark magenta spiral T-shirt and yellow jacket torn and dotted with bullet holes that leaked blood, coloring it a deeper color. The black sleeve on his left arm was completely torn off and his jeans dirtied and tattered. He groaned in disgust, he never took notice of the damages he suffered from his fun trip home because of the adrenaline, which had picked a hell of a time to wear off right after he managed to lift himself over the fence and escape.

It almost scared him, he'll admit. He might as well as been ran over, or maimed. Nothing major, besides the twelve rounds buried in his body, it'll take but a few seconds to erase all of...this. The marks from earlier will be but a distant memory, leaving behind a near-invisible scar. The weary blonde huffed a sigh as he felt the comforting sensation of his blood rushing to the problem areas, closing any severed blood vessels and taking the place of any missing flesh before melding into the material in between the mangled bits, almost like the wounds were never there at all when the damaged tissue fused as well.

The bullet halfway out of his bicep was pushed out by a piston of his blood among the rest with little effort. The gnarled metal clinking into the sink brought Ryuken a small amount of comfort before shoveling them up and dumping them in the trash and leaving the bathroom.

He made his way to the couch with only but a slight pause in each step when he heard a small ahem. Sighing and turning around, he saw his brother standing there with his arms crossed, donning a sky blue shirt, grey shorts, and a tired but angry expression.

"Hey."

"Hey, nothing. Where were you?" Shiano asked, his monotone voice mixed with barely contained anger.

_ Huh. First time I saw him pissed. Good. _

"Out."

"Where?"

Ryuken sighed and continued to the couch and plopped down with a small grunt. He didn't even twitch when he felt the temperature go down twenty degrees, he was far too used to that at this point.

" _Where_?"

Sighing, "This new dance/sex club that opened up. Mike told me the day before."

"Ok, and what happened there that It took you until two minutes after midnight to return? Need I have to tell you that Viola is your mate? Do you know how she'll react when she knows you got with multiple women?"

His voice rose a volume at that last part, his glare noticeable behind his glasses. The blonde only leaned back and crossed his legs as he looked back to his seething sibling and shook his head. He isn't that much of a horndog, unlike some people.

"That was part one. Plus, I couldn't pick up a scent that told me otherwise, but I needed to be sure. Now, explain part two." He gestured to the blonde's still repairing ear and his ripped shirt as he walked around the couch to get a better look. "What happened to your clothes?"

"This one asshole got up in my face for no reason, spitting off shit about my mother and my choice of clothing. Next, I knock his ass out, capped off some of his boys that I didn't know he was a leader of, and fought through an army of worthless mutts." He went on undaunted by the cool air turning frigid. " Needless to say, I seemed to have put down a few. You happy now?"

The accusatory look on Shiano's features morphed into swift bewilderment before turning back bitterly upset. "What?" He whispered.

He sighed and got up close to the albino, his nose centimeters from his brother's. "You heard me. I killed four people plus eight pit pulls."

"How could you?"

"Pfft, how could I not? They drew first and those mutts bit at me like hellhounds. I only got like eight of them, as there were like, close to twenty of them back there, plus seven dickholes."

Shiano took a step back, his teeth clenched tightly. "Have you lost your mind?! That's the worse you could have ever done!" He shouted, not even caring if the others were disturbed, his brother was crossing the line here and he was getting quite fed up with it. "What have I told you about fighting?! Especially killing?!"

That same line. He swears it pisses him off when he says that, every. Single. Time.

He came back twice as fierce, his almost healed right eye glowing violet.

"Taking twelve lives ain't shit compared to what I've done in the past! My life was on the line, Dammit! I had to do what I do best! Plus, that asshat out there, that I didn't know was a gang leader, came up outta buttfuck-nowhere and starting spewing shit about my parents! He's lucky I didn't go back to finish the job!"

"And I remember telling you, innumerable times, to walk away! And if that wasn't it, you went and killed off someone's pets! I shudder to think of their grievance if they've found out, much more if you had killed all of them!"

"Well, what the **fuck** did you want me to do about it?! Huh?! I could've gotten worse- it-it was an accident!" Ryuken shouted, but with less intensity as a tiny bit of guilt had formed in his stomach, before the memory of one of the dogs ripping at his shirt refueled his anger. "Until one of those leg-humpers took a shot at my shirt!"

That one brought the albino into a stunned silence. Those canines struck down over a shirt? Was that all he cared about? A _shirt_?

Ryuken scoffed and shoved him aside. He doesn't need to deal with this crap, he'll go bunk with Mike, like always. At least he's got some sense (miraculously) not to say anything about it. The albino shook himself out of it and spun around on his heel, firmly planting a hand on his shoulder, halting him in his footsteps.

He dug his sharpening nails into the right side of his shoulder and pulled. The blonde looked back with both eyes painted purple and his mouth curled into a sneer. " **Let. Go.**"

Shiano stared back, his narrowed purple pupils now light blue and his lip quivering.

He was never taught to manage his anger, as rarely as it came. Whenever he did, he'd sometimes have trouble keeping from doing something he'd regret later. From hearing his brother proclaim, with probably a proud facade, that he mercilessly struck down a pair of young souls burnt out all kinds of reasoning.

Before he realized what he was doing, he tightly fisted the shoulder of his shirt and yanked down hard.

A sharp rip filled the cold, tense air.

"And now, I have finished the job." Shiano snarled as he withdrew his hand, holding a large piece of what remained of his shirt. Ryuken's fiery gaze now held one of sheer disbelief as the cold air hit most of his bare torso.

"You didn't just fucking do that." His voice was deathly quiet as he stared wide-eyed at his brother holding the undamaged piece of his shirt.

It may leave a sour taste in his mouth, but a tiny smirk creased his lips. "I believe I just did." He mouthed as he dropped the rag at the blonde's feet.

_ Now, what worth does your shirt hold now? _

His moment of triumph was oh, so brief before he felt something hard mash into his nose and knock him back. He felt, rather than hear, the blow that echoed in the living room as he stumbled backward, gripping his now leaking nose.

He didn't get a chance to react as the now ferocious blonde lunged forward, launching two more hits towards the stumbling teen, catching him in his eye, breaking the glass from the rims into his eye, and his nose once more, sending him crashing to the ground with a cry. His hand glowed, a transparent striker manifesting, and aimed.

The stunned teen palmed at the glass lodged into his eye as he went down, holding back a yell. His other hand was in the process of conjuring a shield of ice just as he made out from his good eye, the older pointing a manifested weapon at him and his finger squeezing the trigger. He winced as pressure mounted on his shielded arm as pellets slam into the hastily made shield with no signs of stopping.

The surprise attack caught him off guarding, meaning his shield wouldn't be able to take any more damage. That thought blared like a siren in his head just as the center of it began to splinter and crack. Without wasting time, he shot up and backfisted the weapon out of the blonde's hand just as he went to reangle his aim and sent a spiked ice ball hurtling towards his head as he tried to shoot with his other hand. The wet thud after made the blonde stagger backward as his blood flowed over his vision.

_ He's open, now! _

The albino pushed himself up and charged toward the stunned blonde and swung the ice pick he morphed from his broken shield in his bloodied hand.

_** Thunk ** _

Ryuken let out a gurgled noise as the sharp tool sank deep into the side of his head, making him stagger and his spawned weapons fade. Blood ran thick from the pick's entry as the albino buried it further. Shiano let it go and grabbed his matted hair and heaved, tossing him over his shoulder and throwing him a few feet away. The blonde twisted midair and landed with a loud thump. His violet sclera morphs a deep red as his gurgling turns into snarling.

Shiano made the same sound under his breath as his canines sharpened. He rushed forward and threw a palm strike meant to force the pick deeper, but he was backfisted away in the cheek. He ignored the pain blooming in his cheek and the taste of blood in his mouth as he dove forward again, his free hand tight on a four-inch sword, aiming to sever his neck, only to have Ryuken's hand wrap around his neck and lift him.

The albino swiftly froze it and smacked it away before kneeing him in the gut. The latter pushed past the sharp panging in his solar plexus and delivered a swift uppercut that threw him off with a choked gasp and grabbed him by the shirt. With a grunt, he lifted him in the air, ignoring the blows that rained down on him. He might as well as tapped him at this point. He reached to the small desk with a vase sitting atop it and rammed it into his head before throwing him across the room into the wall beside the TV.

That was enough to rid Shiano of his murderous instinct as he slid down from the hole and fell on his stomach, eye closed in pain. The blonde tilted his head to one side, the thawed pick slid out with a sick squelch and plopped onto the floor, rivulets of watered blood pouring with it. Despite the throbbing headache and the oncoming migraine, he limped towards the door and kicked it open.

He turned and took one last look at the unconscious figure that was his younger brother and scoffed. "You're lucky as hell I didn't go berserk right there and kill you this time." He said, his words dripping with murder as he walked out into the night.

* * *

** 20 minutes after **

"I-is it over?"

Ezina looked nervously out from the door she cowered behind after hearing the battle take place. At first, it was the argument she woke up to that would've barely even concerned her, if not for the current one that concerned Ryuken's whereabouts and his actions.

From there, the sharp rip to where the loud smack sounded off, mixed with something breaking, fully awakened her. She had shuffled to the door and opened it, contemplating on setting things right, before the gunfire had forced her to retreat.

Whenever it would get to where the blonde would use those damnable powers, she knew to stay out of harm's way. But this time, she couldn't help but stay frozen behind the door and listen to her favorite people brawl.

The slamming of the door after the older Kagura's dark threat was, thankfully, the end of the conflict.

She cautiously stepped into the living room, shoving her glasses on, and turned on the lamp, and gasped, shocked. Copious amounts of blood stained the floor and the carpet, a pair of glasses lay bent and broken at the foot of it, ripped clothing beside it. She felt something cold and looked down to her feet, where an almost melted pick lay in a pool of blood and quickly stepped out from it as her older sister came up behind her, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.

"The bloody hell happened here?" Mestello mumbled groggily.

She was too busy gaping at the hole in the wall next to the TV, and what made it.

"Shia!"

The albino groaned in response. He had come to but couldn't make any other move when the blonde hurried over and knelt to him. He tried blinking, but the shards still in his eye made him quickly reconsider.

"Hey, look at me."

He looked up but kept the left side of his face out of view. He didn't want to reveal his injury and worry her any further. She must have been frightened by the events that went on previously.

"Shia, look at me."

"I d-don't want to-"

She grabbed his chin and turned his head around. Her eyes dilated at the sight. There were shards of ceramic objects stuck in his head, dry streams of blood crusted down his forehead. His eye impaled with a few shards of glass that slowly oozed blood. She got a closer look, trying not to release her dinner all over him.

"P-please, don't worr- _cough_ \- worry about..." Shiano could barely register it was his own voice as it was dry and parched alongside his throat.

Ezina shushed him and signaled to her sister to come over. The orangette sauntered over, her stoic expression losing its edge the closer his face came into view in the lamp's light. She got down on one knee and pinched the medium-sized shards sticking out from the middle of his eye, causing the albino to twitch and his hand to weakly grasp her wrist.

"Careful, sis." She murmured.

Mestello nodded softly, "I got this, Ezi. You just go back to bed."

She opened her mouth to object, but the stern look on her face told her not to bother. Without a word, she stood up and stepped back towards her room, giving Shiano a sympathetic look. As soon as she heard the door shut, she turned back to the quivering teen.

"Keep still." Was all she said before she placed two fingers on his split eye, ignoring his frenzied squirming and gasping, and pulled.

As fast as the scream came before Mestello placed her palm against his weeping orifice and let the healing energy flow forth and seal the wound, it stopped.

After that was over, she tossed the reddened shards aside and turned her back on the whimpering teen.

"Your dispute, your mess." Was her only soft-spoken words before she too, went off to join her sister.

As the door closed, Shiano curled in on himself, closing his wet eyes. His final thought before drifting off to sleep was the brief horror in Ryuken's eyes when his eye was pierced by the shard of his glasses.


End file.
